


饲养一只小浣熊

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: “我们他妈的不会养他！”





	饲养一只小浣熊

Peter回到修理厂的时候Rocket正对着一个发动机骂骂咧咧，他细小的手腕挥舞着笨重的扳手动作惊人地灵活。Peter没有像往日那样好奇地凑上去对着搭档的工作指手画脚，这让Rocket的耳朵有些担忧地晃了晃。他转身想要对Peter隔着三百米就能闻到的臭味发表一下意见，然后僵在了原地。

Peter的胸肌很发达，不论他有没有突发奇想在街头的健身房办会员卡又在三个月后哭爹喊娘地把卡挂在网上贱卖求带走，他就是有着壮硕的傲人的胸肌。Rocket目光呆滞地看着人类，人类警惕地抱住自己的胸回望着矮了自己五六七八个头的搭档。Peter的胸在耸动，像是绵密的海浪，像是起伏的山峦，像是一个巨大的不可言说的秘密。Rocket握紧了手中的扳手，在与Peter签下合伙协议的五个月里第181次希望自己能发明出时光机。

“那是什么？”

“什么？什么什么？你在说什么？”

Peter本就不低沉的声音硬生生提高了几度，像是捏着嗓子想要唱女中音却破了音。Rocket威胁似地举起手中的扳手，金属工具在灯泡下反射出刺眼的光芒。他希望自己能用这道光芒炸了Peter和他身后紧跟着的永无止境的麻烦。

“你知道我在说什么。”

“我不知道你在说什——嗷！”

一个毛茸茸的脑袋从Peter浮夸的红色上衣衣领里窜了出来爬上了他乱糟糟的一头金毛。人类大叫着捂住脸，显然是被逃出禁锢的野兽给报复了。但他在痛苦之中仍然不忘伸出一只手护住在自己的脑袋上作威作福的小家伙。

“呃……Rocket，来见见Jack，”Peter艰难地捉住试图蹿上屋顶的小动物抱在怀里，对自己脸上还在滴血的划痕毫不在意。Rocket眼角抽搐地看着人类举起那个蠢东西的一只小爪子，“Jack，对Rocket说你好，他也是浣熊，以后你们可以一起吃垃圾。”

“你！他！妈！说！谁！是！浣！熊！”

Rocket终于如愿以偿地把手中沉重的扳手扔了出去。Jack在人类的怀中龇牙尖叫起来。Peter好声好气地抚摸着小浣熊的脊背转过身朝角落里走去，仿佛Rocket的怒骂和扳手摔在水泥地上的声音并没有在仓库里回荡。

“Jack，我们来给你找点吃的，你吃薯片吗，你喜不喜欢喝酸奶？”

“我们他妈的不会养他！你不许叫他Jack！那瓶酸奶是我的！”

Peter回过头对他笑了一下，Jack的小脑袋拱着Peter的脖子，乌溜溜的眼睛在灯光下闪烁着野蛮的光芒。Peter小小地耸了耸肩膀，调整角度试图让那只脏兮兮的小浣熊能够趴得更舒服。然后他歪着头似乎在征求Rocket的意见。在一深一浅两双眼睛的凝视下Rocket深吸一口气，扭头往门口走去。

“你去哪儿？”

“我去发明时光机。”

-

Rocket拎着酒瓶子打着酒嗝回来的时候，Peter正抱着Jack在沙发上有一搭没一搭对着电视机地换台。矮桌上薯片坚果酸奶盒子苹果核四处散落，像是有人不小心在桌面上打翻了垃圾桶。Rocket愤怒地跳上桌子：

“嘿！那是我昨天刚买的苹果！”

Peter把穿着鞋的那只脚翘在了沙发靠背上，挠着Jack耳朵后面的毛打了个哈欠。

“Jack喜欢吃。不然你难道让他吃泡面吗？”

Rocket在震惊中难以置信地后退一步，赤着的脚踩在了一滩棕色冒泡的液体上——可乐，Peter管这种甜甜腻腻的恶心液体叫做可乐。脚底湿乎乎黏答答的感觉让他的怒火一时间窜得更旺，Rocket跳到Peter身上想要用人类傻兮兮的紧身灰色T恤擦脚。Jack发出滋滋丫丫的叫声冲他甩着尾巴，好像自己才是那个深陷沙发之中的愚蠢男人坚定的合伙人和长期的酒友。Rocket拔出腰后别着的手枪，Jack拱起后背像是一枚蓄势待发的炮弹。Rocket后退一步想要拉开他们之间的距离，Jack竖起尾巴如同要接收外星讯号的邪恶外星反派。接着Rocket一脚踩进Peter坚持要买的软垫之间的缝里摔进了沙发深处，铺天盖地的抱枕令他感到挫败与绝望。

他就要输给这个藏在Peter柔软胸部里偷渡进他的修理厂，吃了他的苹果还霸占了他的沙发的愚蠢动物了，他会被挠花脸然后打败，被丢出修理厂的大门，带着自己的手枪继续流浪宇宙；而Peter会抱着这个小王八蛋，揉着他肚皮上的毛叫他Jack，傻逼才会给一只智力未开的浣熊取名字……

Rocket开始在脑中计划复仇的第三个步骤的时候他脸上的重量突然消失。Peter的身躯自相而上看去从来没有这么难以捉摸。人类单手拎着一只张牙舞爪的浣熊轻轻晃着，Rocket眯着眼睛对那个半空中尖叫的弱小身影比了一个枪毙的手势。

“嘿嘿嘿！你们两个不许在客厅打斗！”

“他先开始的！”

Rocket把自己从沙发里拔了出来，他犹豫了一下还是把枪收了回去。Peter嘟嘟囔囔地把Jack放在肩膀上，Jack的尾巴轻轻拍打着Peter的后背。Rocket眯起了眼睛，把手往后探去。

“你就不能让着他一点？”Peter难以置信地大喊着，像是Rocket刚刚宣布自己要强迫他马上开始执行健身教练的瘦身计划，“Jack只是一个什么都不懂什么都不会的小家伙！拜托了Rocket！”

你也知道这是一个又蠢又笨毫无用处的家伙？Rocket的内心同时产生了愤怒与欣慰两种心情，一时间在激烈的情绪碰撞下无法做出反应。最终他气哼哼地一屁股坐会沙发上，用沙发垫上下弹动摇晃的颠簸表现自己恼怒的妥协。

“哼。我会试试。但我不保证他惹我的时候我不会一枪崩了他。”

“Jack可乖了。”

Peter心满意足地向他挪过去，像一只温顺的大型动物。他们的胳膊大腿紧挨在一起，人类的体温向他源源不断地传来。Jack吱吱呀呀地叫唤着在Peter的大腿上蜷缩起来。

“哼。”

-

Rocket站在床边想要跳脚，Peter一脸不解地看着他，睡意使他的表情柔软无辜，眼角还带着困倦的泪花。

“你怎么不上来睡觉啊？”

他们只有一张床。刚开业的时候他们都是打哆嗦都不带钢镚响的穷光蛋，猫嫌狗恶，只有隔壁拳击馆的Drax愿意借钱给他们（“因为你是真正的男子汉，Rocket；而他，这个人类，竟然激发了我的保护欲，尽管我不想承认。”“那就别他妈告诉我！”）第一天晚上他们为了谁是那个只配睡地板的小跟班打了一架，最后两个人堵着气挤在床上别别扭扭地凑合了一晚上。

第二天他们穿着睡衣大眼瞪小眼十分钟后觉得彼此都没有力气再打架了，便骂天骂地地挤在了一个枕头上。

后来他们还完了贷款还小小地攒了一笔积蓄，却抱着诡异的默契没有提起再买一张床，而是在所有空余的地方摆满了游戏机零食器械零件，让修理厂看起来越来越像垃圾回收站。

现在Rocket面无表情地看着床上那个本来应该属于自己的位置小小的隆起，隔着柔软的棉被他都能闻到那带着威胁的刺鼻气味。Peter把那个邪恶的一团一把捞了出来抱在怀里，打了一个大大的哈欠，绷直的脚背伸出了被子在床单上划拉出一个小小的折痕。

“现在你有位置了，快上来睡吧！”

Rocket烦躁地把沾满了油渍的外套扔到了Peter堆在角落里的脏衣服上。他的脑袋挨着Peter的一头卷毛，人类的气味盖过了对他仍然陌生的其他气息，他满意地笑了起来。

“明天轮到你洗衣服了。”

“明天我们应该去给Jack做一个体检，然后办那些随便什么养浣熊要办的证。”

“靠，告诉我你不是认真的。”

“我当然是认真的。”

“不，你不是。”

Rocket望着角落里一闪一闪的绿色小亮光，Peter的音乐播放器显然忘了关机了，但他现在舒舒服服地窝在床上，枕着松软的枕头，背后是Peter温热的呼吸，他才不要下床关一个愚蠢的播放器。

Peter的呼吸渐渐变得舒长而缓慢。Rocket意识到：1. Peter居然在他们谈话的时候睡着了；2. Peter很不幸真的是认真的。他叹了一口气，听到Jack跳下了床，吧嗒吧嗒地从卧室的门缝里钻了出去，于是满意地闭上眼睛。

 

 


End file.
